Hangin' Around
Hangin' Around is the second episode of Endurance: High Sierras. Episode Overview The Right to Stay competition concludes, deciding the 16 official Endurance competitors. JD then announces that the winner of the next competition will get to pick the first team, which causes mass chaos as everyone tries to agree on the teams. Conflict emerges out of apparent happiness, and the episode ends in doubt as to whether they'll be able to agree on even one of the teams. Summary The show begins with a dogfight for the final two girls’ spots on Endurance: High Sierras. Aeriel, Anna, Martina and Stefanie struggle to find a way to persevere through their exhaustion to claim a contestant spot in the game. Aeriel is the first of the final four to finish five laps — she’s now an official Endurance 5 player! Then Martina, who’s had trouble balancing on the wet beams from the outset of the game and has suffered several harsh falls, tearfully bows out of the contest. It’s down to Anna and Stefanie for the final spot. In the end Anna finishes the course slightly before Stephanie, becoming the eighth official contestant of Endurance: High Sierras. Now it’s the boys’ turn to earn their right to stay on Endurance 5. The game begins, and Dakota is the first to finish. One by one, each boy finishes until it is down to the final four: Cameron, Ike, Rafael and Adrian. Pushing himself to the end, Cameron finishes next, securing his place amongst the official boy contestants. Ike finishes soon after Cameron, claiming the eighth and final spot! The final girl and boy players hug with enthusiasm as JD welcomes the 16 of them to Endurance 5. The unfortunate kids who didn’t make it say their goodbyes. A new day begins with the fresh faces of our final contenders. Still beaming from their accomplishments of the day before, their smiles quickly fade as JD announces that their next challenge will be played for partner selection. This game is key, because it is going to determine who their partner will be for the rest of Endurance. But before he leaves, JD adds another twist to the mix when he explains that the winner of the challenge will get to pick the first team — but it won’t be their own! JD’s news leads to mass hysteria, as the kids fumble to make the perfect partner list. Problems ensue as they learn that not everybody wants the person who wants them, and vice versa. Dakota, playing it coy in the beginning, withholds from revealing the girl he really wanted as a partner: Kelsey. Upon finally announcing it, he creates a small controversy and everyone begins to speak up and come out of their shells. Meanwhile, Taylor, quickly earning a reputation for drama, is enraged at the possibility of being paired with Garret. It has been openly discussed that Garret is strongly disliked by the boys, so whoever is partnered with him will most likely be sent to Temple. The boys unanimously decide that no one wants Taylor as their partner, as she causes tension and will drag her partner down. A plan is devised to put Garret and Taylor together so that they can be eliminated as a team later on. As teams are being formed, Garret, who makes it known that he wants Cealey (despite the fact that she and Alex have claimed to be a pair), threatens to win the mission so that he can mess with the order and get the partner he wants. Widespread fear sets in as the kids realize that Garret’s conniving scheme could actually take place. Now more than ever, the kids know what is on the line. If they want the partner order to remain intact, they must not allow Garret to win this challenge. Nerves are on edge as the kids walk toward the partner challenge. Taylor, Dakota and Cealy express their anxiety about the outcome of the game — everything depends on this. JD welcomes the kids and makes reference to the obvious tension amid the group. He explains the game, “Hangin‘ Around.” The kids will have to hang from a metal bar, suspended over the water. The last one to fall in the water (thus holding on the longest) will have the right to choose the first team of Endurance. The team that has just been chosen will then get to choose the next team, and so on down the line. The game begins, and due to sweaty palms and bad grips, the kids begin to fall within seconds. Kelsey is the first to voice her concern, yelling out, “I’m gonna fall! I can’t hold on!” Taylor quickly follows Kelsey, who screams out that she too is losing her grip. Suddenly, a falling cry is heard off-screen, and the sound of splashing water quickly follows. Mission In the partner mission, Hanging Out, contestants have to hang from a metal bar, suspended over the water. The last one to fall in the water (thus holding on the longest) will have the right to choose the first team of Endurance. The winner cannot put themselves on that team. The team that has just been chosen will then get to choose the next team, and so on down the line. Production Notes Quotes *'Martina: '"I can't do this; I give up!" *'Anna: '"It was pretty dramatic; I was falling a lot at the beginning, and I was ready to quit and almost in tears, but I wanted to make it, so here I am." *'Martina: '"Each time I fell— (shows her falling one last time)— I would lose a lot of energy, and it would take so much more of it to get back up; I gave up just because I knew I had to stop." *'Stefanie:' "When I started off, I started off horrible— I kept falling over and over again, and at the end, I almost got it; even though I'm going home early in the game, I've learned to never give up; to just keep going, and don't stop believing that you can do it." *'J.D.: '(as Garret completes his fourth lap)' '"Garret is the youngest player here— he said his older brothers were gonna make him sleep outside if he didn't finish the right to stay!" *'Ike: '"It felt good to actually make it into the game— when I saw it was a balancing competition, I thought it was gonna be pretty easy making it across these beams, but I kept falling, getting beat up; I thought I was gonna end up going home, but now I'm excited to be here." *'Adrian: '"I'm big, like bigger than all the rest of these guys, and I knew I couldn't do it because of my size— every time you got wet, your clothes would get stuck to your skin, and the beams were slippery, so you couldn't really move a lot; I was hoping for the free pass because I knew I couldn't make it." *'Rafael: '"I'm exhausted; I drank so much water in there— the hardest part was falling in and getting back up, losing so much energy... just exhausted." *'Max: '(why he wants Kristine as his teammate) "She's shorter than me!" *'Taylor: '(writing each potential pair) "''Obviously, Kristine and Max..." **'Connor: "And Alex and Cealey." **'Aric: '"Cameron and kelsey." **'Connor: '"And the other four we don't know about." **'Max: '"The mystical square!" (the rest of the group chuckles) **'Lilly: '"Okay, who's in the square?" **'Taylor: '"Me, Anna, Dakota and Garret." *'Taylor: '"Guys! Can we go by the order of the list?" *'Connor: '"Honestly, I would put [Taylor] ith Garret, and Anna with Dakota, but I'm not sure if you agree with that." *'Taylor: '"Garret— I don't get along with him, because he called me names last night, so I don't feel like dealing with him; if a lot of the boys don't like him, and they get control, then I'm going to Temple, and I don't wanna go home because I don't deserve to." *'Aeriel: '"Be honest about it, you guys!" *'Dakota: "'Guys— I told you from the beginning, I don't know!" *'Cealey: '"Dakota doesn't wanna hurt any feelings right now; trying to release them during the game and seem like a nice guy— I'm getting angry with him, because you gotta say it, or you're not getting the partner you want at all." *'Kelsey: '"We talked about who we wanted, but now everyone all at once, is saying, 'I don't want so and so', and everything's getting all mixed up and fights and crying, and it's not good." *'Garret: '"I want Cealey as my partner!" **'Alex: '"But... she doesn't want you." *'Cealey: '"No; I don't want Garret; that's it!" **'Alex: '"Thank you!" **'Cealey: '"How many times are you gonna make me say it?!" **'Alex: '"But he still is gonna end up picking you!" *'Alex: '(to Taylor) "You don't have a partner, then you get whatever you get." **'Cealey: '"You gotta work with what you got!" **'Alex: '"If you haven't gotten a partner already, nor made a deal, then that's your bad and you need to play the game right." *'Kelsey: '"Taylor has really seemed to bring the drama— **'Taylor: '"I really don't want Garret!" *'Kelsey: '—she's been making it a huge fuss and try to bring the pity card and start crying, hugging and all this kinda stuff." *'Taylor: '"I stated my top picks and I get Garret?! Garret was at the way bottom of my list!" *'Kelsey: '"Taylor and Garret seem to have major attitude problems and they're the least liked of the group; so we figured, if we got them together, we could get rid of them at once." *'Dakota: '"Garret's in a lose-lose situation right now— if he wins, he's not gonna get who he wants." *'Cealey: '"I don't think this partner selection's gonna work it all— I think it's gonna change, nobody will get who they want; it's just gonna be who works through it the best." *'Kelsey: '"I want a cookie!" *'Dakota: '(as Kelsey's grip starts to fail) "No, you're not, Kelsey, you're not slipping." *'Kelsey: '"I'm slipping, I can feel my fingers." *'Alex: '(to Kelsey) '"Don't; you're not slipping." **'Kristine: '"You're okay!" *'Kelsey: '"I'm trying; I can't— my fingers are sweaty!" *'Taylor: '''"Mine too; I'm going!" Trivia *Second time the partner selection extends for two episodes. The first time being E3. External Links * Endurance High Sierras - Hanging Around on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Partner Selections Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes